Here's My Station
by MaryAnnett
Summary: Alicia doit se rendre à l'évidence, Kalinda lui manque... L'histoire se situe entre la fin de la saison 2 et juste après l'épisode What Went Wrong (3X11). (Et oui je suis toujours aussi mauvaise au jeu du résumé...)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's My Station**

Note : Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété des King et de CBS.

L'histoire se situe entre la fin de la saison 2 et juste après l'épisode _What Went Wrong_ (3X11)

Le titre de cette fic vient de la chanson « Saint Claude » de _Christine and The Queens_ que j'ai écouté des centaines de fois l'écrivant.

Cette fic est notée M parce que je ne sais pas écrire autre chose en ce moment -) et plus sérieusement parce qu'elle impliquera dans les prochains chapitres, des scènes de sexe explicites entre deux femmes.

I.

_Here's my station_

_Here's my station_

_But if you say just one word_

_I'll stay with you_

Le premier sentiment, c'est l'incompréhension. Le temps que son cerveau assimile l'information, la traite et la classe dans la catégorie Haute Trahison. Assez rapidement, lui succèdent simultanément la haine et la tristesse. La haine à leur encontre à tous les deux, la tristesse, uniquement lorsqu'elle pense à ce que Kalinda a brisé. Peter ne peut plus la rendre réellement triste, puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver entre eux. C'est presque plus simple finalement.

Lorsqu'elle annonce à Kalinda qu'elle sait, tristesse et haine sont si puissantes qu'elles en deviennent physiques. Alicia a envie de se jeter sur elle pour la griffer, la frapper, lui faire mal comme elle à mal. Elle a envie qu'elle saigne comme elle a fait saigner son cœur.

Les jours, les semaines qui suivent, ce n'est pas exactement comme si la haine disparaissait, mais elle s'estompe et laisse place à une colère sourde, plus raisonnée. Et à un sentiment de désespoir. C'est étonnant parce que dans les différentes phases du deuil, le désespoir n'est pas censé poindre… La colère, c'est quand Kalinda entre dans son champs de vision. Elle est sourde parce qu'elle est tellement forte et palpable, qu'elle a l'impression que ses oreilles se bouchent et qu'elle peut entendre dans sa tête son cœur battre plus vite. Le désespoir c'est quand, après avoir quitté Will après leur brève amourette, elle se retrouve seule, le soir. Les enfants sont chez leur père, elle a du passer les 4 soirées précédentes avec son frère, elle ne peut décemment pas l'appeler pour combler encore une fois le vide. Alors elle pense que si tout avait été différent, elle aurait appelé Kalinda, et elles seraient sorties boire des verres, s'amuser, faire ce que font des amies… Elle est désespérée parce que, si elle est totalement honnête avec elle même, elle doit avouer que Kalinda lui manque.

Après le désespoir qui n'était pas réellement prévu au programme, viennent la jalousie, et quelque chose qui s'approche de la gratitude. C'est là qu'on sort tout à fait d'un processus classique. La jalousie, c'est quand elle croit comprendre que Kalinda et Cary se fréquentent au delà d'une simple relation professionnelle. Elle devrait n'en avoir strictement rien à faire. Mais voilà, ça fait quelque chose. D'énervant et d'irrépressible…

La gratitude, c'est quand elle découvre ce que Kalinda a fait pour elle, pour Grace, le jour où cette dernière a disparu plusieurs heures. Elle est teintée de colère parce qu'elle voudrait sincèrement n'en avoir rien à faire, elle voudrait que Kalinda n'ait pas tant d'importance dans sa vie après qu'elle ait mis tant de rage à l'en fait sortir.

Elle va la chercher au commissariat de police après avoir passé ses nerfs sur Cary, après s'être transformée en dragon tellement elle est en colère. Et quand elle la voit, elle a l'impression de la regarder comme si c'était la première fois. Où comme si c'était autrement. C'est là, à ce moment précis qu'elle se dit qu'il faut qu'elles parlent. Ou qu'elle parle et que Kalinda écoute, elle ne sait pas encore bien.

Mais dans la voiture, les mots qu'elle cherche ne viennent pas. A la place, c'est encore de la colère, des remerciements du bout des lèvres, et Kalinda qui la blesse en lui disant qu'elle n'a pas changé, qu'elle est toujours la même. Pourtant, ces quelques minutes de trajet jusqu'au bureau terminent de conforter Alicia dans ce qu'elle commence à comprendre : il y a quelque chose qui fait que quand elle est avec Kalinda, malgré TOUT ce qui a pu se passer, malgré TOUT ce qu'elle ne comprend pas encore bien, malgré la colère et la douleur, elle est avec la bonne personne.

De retour au bureau, le travail la happe, ne lui laisse aucun répit jusqu'au soir. Mais elle trouve tout de même le temps de se glisser dans le bureau de Kalinda et de lancer très très vite, avant de reperdre le fil de ses sentiments contradictoires

«-Je voudrais te parler.

Kalinda lève les yeux vers elle, la regarde sans parler pendant ce qui paraît une minute entière, soupire, et hoche la tête.

-Ok.

Elle a manifestement compris qu'Alicia ne voulait pas parler de travail mais d'elles. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas parler ici mais plus tard dans la soirée. Alicia est terrifiée. Elle dit, très vite et sans respirer. Sans y croire non plus

« - Ce soir, 21 heures, dans ce bar près du tribunal qu'on avait parlé d'essayer l'été dernier…

-Ok.

Kalinda est tellement facile à convaincre que ç'en est presque louche. Alicia n'ajoute rien, elle essaye de sourire mais n'y arrive pas. Alors elle se détourne et retourne à son bureau. Elle se demande mollement si les papillons dans le ventre font partie du processus de deuil d'une relation. Elle sait que non. Mais bon…

{…}

Lorsqu'elles sont face à face dans ce bar un peu trop cosy, un peu trop silencieux, elles pensent au même moment que finalement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elles ne se regardent pas, ne se parlent pas, fixent avec insistance leurs verres. Alicia sait qu'elle est à l'initiative de ce désastreux moment. Elle boit son premier verre d'un trait, en commande un second instantanément, se ravise, en commande deux d'un coup, et se lance, parce qu'il le faut.

« -Merci d'être venue…

\- Pas de problème. »

Alicia sent une volute de colère qui s'enroule autour de sa nervosité diffuse. Kalinda ne va pas l'aider ce soir.

« -Ecoute, je sais que revenir à avant ce qui s'est passé n'est pas possible. Mais est ce qu'on pourrait… Essayer autre chose ? Redevenir quelqu'un l'une pour l'autre ?

Il y a un silence qui dure tellement qu'Alicia finit par se demander si elle n'a pas parlé dans sa tête plutôt que tout haut. Kalinda a ce tic nerveux avec sa lèvre inférieure. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers Alicia et dit

« -Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être quelqu'un pour moi. »

Là, voilà, non seulement elle ne l'aide pas, mais en plus elle rend ça encore plus difficile. Alicia finit son second verre et son troisième trop vite, en commande encore un en se disant que peut-être il serait plus sage de garder les idées claires. Mais en fait non, elle a envie de dire au serveur de lui laisser la bouteille, elle se débrouillera, merci.

«-Ce que j'essaye de dire Kalinda… C'est… Oh bon sang ! »

Elle est en colère, fatiguée, triste. Elle a envie de se lever, d'attraper Kalinda par les épaules pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle a envie de la secouer et de lui crier _Mais aide moi bon Dieu ! _Elle ne fait rien de ça. A la place, elle ferme les yeux, inspire trois fois et lâche doucement, comme dans un souffle :

«- Tu me manques. »

La main de Kalinda sur son verre arrête de le tripoter nerveusement. Elle se fige à l'extérieur tandis qu'à l'intérieur elle implose. Elle lui manque…

« -Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ça Kalinda. Tu manques à ma vie. Et ça ne me fait pas plaisir de l'avouer, ni à moi, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre… »

Elle s'arrête parce qu'il y a un sanglot dans sa gorge. Et parce qu'elle voit bien qu'elle a ébranlée Kalinda. Elle boit encore trop vite son verre, fait signe au serveur de remettre ça, Elle attrape la main de Kalinda qui est posée sur la table, le contact est paradoxal, comme si elle se brûlait avec de la neige.

« - Ca me fait mal d'avoir besoin de toi comme ça. Parce que je n'aspirais qu'à t'oublier le plus vite possible. Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Il faut que tu reprennes une place dans ma vie. Il faut que tu m'aides… »

La main de Kalinda tremble doucement dans la sienne. Comme le menton de quelqu'un qui va se mettre à pleurer. Elle lève enfin les yeux sur Alicia.

« -Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire de ça ? »

Sa voix n'est pas aussi dure qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle aussi elle tremble. Et dans ses yeux il n'y a pas que de la colère.

« -D'abord, peut être que la première question c'est : et moi, est ce que je te manque ? »

Kalinda soupire. C'est du soulagement, et un peu de la colère. D'ailleurs sa voix en est teintée

« -Alicia… Tu ne vois donc rien ? Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Tu n'écoutes donc pas ? Depuis le début, depuis avant, depuis pendant, depuis après ce jour, je n'ai de cesse de faire tout ce que je peux pour que tu me pardonnes. Pour que tu oublies ce que j'ai fait avec ton mari. »

Elle retire sa main, se lève, attrape son manteau. Elle est en colère et son menton tremble quand elle dit :

« -Dire que tu me manques, ça serait en dessous de la vérité… »

Elle a un regard qu'Alicia n'a jamais vu chez elle : il exprime mille sentiments, du plus douloureux au plus tendre, du plus éclatant au plus sombre. Elle se détourne et fait un pas en direction de la porte quand Alicia se lève, mal assurée sur ses deux jambes, et l'appelle avec un petit quelque chose d'éméché, d'ébréché dans la voix :

« -S'il te plaît Kalinda… »

Elle a envie de partir. De la laisser plantée là. Pour qu'elle comprenne que _bon sang_ elle n'est pas la seule à regretter ce qui a été perdu. Mais voilà, elle se retourne parce que dans la voix et dans la posture d'Alicia, outre la supplique, il y a les effets de l'alcool, et qu'elle ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Et puis, même si elle ne se l'avoue pas, il y a la promesse que les choses peuvent, doivent, vont changer.

Elle se rassied docilement, esquisse un sourire – le premier depuis _avant _– et dit avec douceur

« Finis ton verre, je te raccompagne chez toi. »

Alicia la défie du regard et se sert un autre verre parce que le serveur a finalement compris qu'il aurait moins de boulot à leur laisser la bouteille plutôt qu'à revenir toutes les 3 minutes. Puis elle sert Kalinda d'autorité. Alicia dit, la voix éraillée :

« Après celui là. »

Elles se regardent sans parler. Certes elles ont mal, beaucoup. Mais elles sont ensemble et c'est bien là tout ce qu'elles désiraient depuis tout ce temps.

Finalement, après celui là, il y en a plusieurs autres. Parce qu'Alicia en a besoin, et parce qu'elles n'ont pas envie de rentrer chez elles. Au bout de ce qui pourrait bien être là 7ème téquila d'Alicia, Kalinda paye leurs consommations, attrape la main d'Alicia et lui dit :

« Allez, on rentre. »

Il y a quelque chose dans le regard d'Alicia qui fait peur à Kalinda. Trop d'alcool, des larmes qui sont juste là, et du désir. Elle en est sûre et certaine, et ça lui fait peur parce que ça lui rappelle combien Alicia est vulnérable. Et comme elle pourrait facilement profiter de la situation.

A la place elle l'aide à enfiler son manteau, glisse son bras sous le sien, et l'entraine vers la sortie du bar. D'autorité, elle l'accompagne à sa voiture. Alicia proteste mollement :

« Je ne vais pas laisser ma voiture ici…

-Tu viendras la récupérer demain.

-Tu as bu autant que moi Kalinda…

-Non pas autant. Allez, monte. »

Elle la porte presque jusque sur le siège passager.

{…}

Lorsqu'elle arrive en bas de l'immeuble d'Alicia, elle sait qu'elle va devoir l'aider à monter. Elle ne serait même pas capable de retrouver ses clefs dans son sac à main. Elle se gare et aide Alicia à regagner son appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, elle pèse de tout son poids contre Kalinda. Qui frissonne, qui se dit _Mais bon sang mais pourquoi je me suis mise dans cette situation…_

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retourne vers Alicia et demande doucement

« -Est ce que tes enfants…Ton mari, sont là ?

Alicia réfléchit de longues secondes et finit par souffler

« -Non, les enfants sont chez Peter »

Elle ouvre la porte de l'appartement, attrape la main d'Alicia et l'entraine à l'intérieur.

« -Voilà. Tu es arrivée à bon port. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Alicia ouvre complètement les yeux. Elle serre sa main à celle de Kalinda, elle rapproche son corps et murmure

« -Non. »

Dans le brouillard de téquila qui embrume tout, elle voit quand même que Kalinda a un regard perdu. Elle essaye de mettre ses idées à peu près dans l'ordre et dit doucement

« -Ca tourne trop… Accompagne moi jusque dans la chambre… »

Kalinda soupire et ferme les yeux pour faire face à l'afflux d'émotions à l'œuvre dans sa tête. Elle n'est pas loin de la soirée la plus étrange de sa vie. Elle entraine Alicia dans sa chambre et la guide jusque sur son lit. Alicia s'y assied, enlève ses chaussures, s'allonge, se tourne, se roule en boule sur le lit encore fait, et soupire d'aise. Kalinda reste plantée là, à la regarder. A se féliciter qu'elle se soit endormie avant qu'elle ait proposé de l'aider à enfiler un pyjama.

Elle reste longtemps à l'observer. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru, si on lui avait dit le matin même, qu'elle se retrouverait à regarder une Alicia saoule, dormir recroquevillée comme une enfant. Elle a un sourire, réprime l'envie de caresser les longs cheveux qui se sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Elle se retourne pour sortir de la pièce et rentrer chez elle, quand une petite voix, endormie et éraillée, s'échappe du lit :

« -Kalinda ?

Elle se retourne et murmure

« -Oui ?

-S'il te plaît, reste… »

Ca non plus elle ne l'aurait pas cru si on le lui avait dit le matin même. Elle contourne le lit et s'assied au bord opposé à celui où repose Alicia. Elle ne réfléchit pas. A rien. Elle est épuisée de toute façon. Elle retire ses bottes, défait son chignon, enlève sa veste et s'allonge sur le lit. Le plus près possible du bord. Sur le dos, les mains sagement posées l'une sur l'autre sur son ventre. Elle est encore réveillée une demi heure après, quand elle est à peu près certaine qu'Alicia a sombré dans le sommeil. Elle fixe l'obscurité en focalisant son attention sur sa respiration. Elle ne veut pas penser.

Elle sent une main qui se pose sur la sienne. Si elle n'était pas si fatiguée, elle aurait probablement sursauté. Avec force, Alicia l'attire contre elle. Kalinda se retrouve tout contre elle. Alicia murmure à son oreille, dans un demi sommeil

« -Merci. »

Elle sent sur son épaule qu'Alicia pleure. Elle passe son bras gauche autour d'elle et l'attire encore plus près. Alicia soupire et s'endort, instantanément. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kalinda la rejoint dans un sommeil un peu brumeux, un peu heureux. Dans un sommeil à deux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note __: avertissement pour scène de sexe explicite_

II.

Il ne doit pas être plus de 5 heures le lendemain matin quand elles s'éveillent. Aucune ne sait dire si c'est l'autre qui l'a réveillée. Elles ne bougent pas. Parce qu'elles sont mal à l'aise. Parce qu'Alicia sent que si elle bouge sa tête va exploser. Mais aussi et surtout, parce que c'est en bougeant qu'on chasse les rêves et les instants bénis. Et leur position est un peu moins qu'un rêve et un peu plus qu'un instant béni. Pour toutes les deux. Dans la nuit, Kalinda a rabattu un plaid sur elles, parce qu'elles tremblaient de froid et de sans doute de beaucoup d'autres choses. Alicia est lovée contre le corps de Kalinda. Elle fixe sa main droite posée sur le ventre plat de Kalinda. Pendant la nuit, leurs vêtements se sont froissés, de sorte que sa main est posée directement sur la peau nue. Elle sent les papillons dans son ventre. Résolument, ils ne font pas partie du processus de deuil. Ils seraient plutôt précurseurs d'une renaissance.

Elle a envie de caresser ce ventre nu. Et comme elle n'est pas bien certaine qu'elle n'est pas encore en plein rêve, elle laisse son envie faire. C'est bon. C'est doux aussi. Comme elle n'a jamais senti. C'est agréable aussi de sentir le souffle de Kalinda qui s'affole, juste un peu, dans son cou. Et de petits doigts fins qui se crispent sur son épaule. Ca aide à penser à autre chose qu'à la migraine qui cogne durement dans sa tête. Et puis elle ne veut pas penser à ce qui a tourné dans sa tête des milliers de fois : que si elle fait ça, elle aura l'impression de le faire pour punir son mari, pas de le faire parce qu'elle en a envie. Bref… Cerveau en mode pause…

Elle caresse le ventre, dessine le contour d'une hanche, du nombril offert, inspecte du bout des doigts chaque centimètre carré. Le souffle déstructuré de Kalinda est une récompense. Après ça il semble qu'elle ait envie de caresser d'autres choses au dessus, et au dessous de ce ventre. Elle n'a jamais fait ça, mais elle n'est pas mal à l'aise. Il y a comme une mémoire archaïque qui fait qu'elle sait. Et elle est plutôt sûre de vouloir glisser sa main sous la partie cachée par le chemisier. Elle décale doucement son corps pour libérer son autre bras. Et toujours avec douceur, elle défait les quelques boutons du chemisier de Kalinda. Elle écarte chaque pan lentement. Elle émet un souffle de contentement. Parce que ça valait vraiment le coup de retirer ce chemisier, et parce qu'il n'y a pas que son esprit, mais aussi son corps qui est chamboulé. Elle lève les yeux vers Kalinda. Elle la regarde avec intensité. Alicia n'est pas sûre d'interpréter comme il faut ce regard. Elle n'essaye pas pour autant de deviner. A la place elle pose sa main sur le torse de Kalinda et glisse ses doigts sous le soutien gorge. Les lèvres de Kalinda s'entrouvrent sur un gémissement silencieux. Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Il y a quelque chose de pressant dans celui de Kalinda. Dans celui d'Alicia il y a des étincelles de désir.

Elle glisse sa main libre dans le dos de Kalinda et dégrafe le soutien gorge. Elle retire à regret ses doigts de la chaleur qui émane du sein rond pour aider Kalinda à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle retire son chemisier, son soutien gorge, et la pousse gentiment contre l'oreiller à nouveau. Puis, comme si elle avait fait ça des centaines de fois déjà, elle penche sa tête et le haut de son corps au dessus de Kalinda, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle a à moitié conscience qu'elle doit sentir l'alcool et la nuit. Mais en vérité, elle s'en fiche. Elle a tellement eu peur de ne jamais arriver à ça, que peu importe. Elle ne veut penser à rien d'autre, et surtout pas à des conséquences ou des extrapolations. Et les mains de Kalinda qui se nouent dans son cou, et ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent en tremblant, sont autant de preuves qu'elle aussi, elle s'en fiche. Sous leurs yeux mi clos, il y a des feux d'artifices. Dans leurs ventre, des vagues de chaleur, et quelque chose d'humide et de beaucoup moins romantique entre leurs jambes. Mais de si bon.

Le corps de Kalinda est chaud et tendu contre le sien. Elle a vaguement envie d'arracher ses propres vêtements, mais ce baiser est tellement… Tellement inespéré, il a tellement été désiré, fantasmé… On verra plus tard pour les vêtements.

Alicia a l'impression d'avoir retrouvé des gestes, des façons de faire. Alors qu'elle n'a jamais fait ça avant. Embrasser une femme. Embrasser avec autant de passion. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa langue s'enroule autour de celle de Kalinda. Elles gémissent ensemble, elles sont émerveillées et éperdues. Elles ne parlent pas mais tout est dit dans ce baiser.

Elles finissent par séparer leurs lèvres parce qu'il faut bien respirer… Et Alicia n'a pas perdu de vue les deux seins ronds et dorés qu'il faut absolument qu'elle caresse, qu'elle observe durcir leurs tétons. Elle les goûte aussi, tandis que Kalinda ondule sous elle, toute en frissons et gémissements désespérés.

Là où sa langue n'est pas, ce sont ses doigts, ses lèvres, voire pour certains pans de peau, ses dents. Elle mordille et embrasse, caresse et souffle doucement, lèche, goûte, suce.

Un moment, elle se souvient qu'elle avait envie un peu plus tôt d'aller découvrir ce qu'il y avait sous la jupe de Kalinda. Elle glisse une main aventureuse et téméraire entre les cuisses chaudes. Elles s'ouvrent immédiatement, accompagnées d'un hoquet de Kalinda dont la tête repose sur son oreiller, yeux mi clos, lèvres entrouvertes. Alicia ne voit pas bien comment s'y prendre et pourtant, dès qu'elle pose ses doigts sur le sexe de Kalinda, elle sait où, combien, quand et comment.

Elle caresse avec douceur et émerveillement. Elle pénètre avec ses doigts. Kalinda émet un son proche d'un sanglot. Elle bouge ses doigts doucement, accompagnée par des hanches qui la guident avec fièvre. Elle est électrisée. Elle a eu tellement envie de faire ça, avant même d'en avoir conscience, que d'y être, là maintenant, c'est presque trop. Elle sent qu'elle est sur le point de faire jouir Kalinda et ça lui donne envie de pleurer tellement c'est bon. Elle n'est pas sûre d'être prête.

Mais lorsqu'elle sent le sexe de Kalinda autour de ses doigts qui se met à vibrer, et son corps tout entier qui se met à vriller, elle sent qu'elle n'a plus le contrôle mais que c'est exactement ça qu'elle a cherché. Elle laisse couler quelques larmes au travers desquelles elle regarde Kalinda qui jouit grâce à elle. _Pour_ elle. Pour personne d'autre.

Longtemps elle l'observe. Longtemps elle laisse ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas aller à ce qui vient ensuite. Obnubilée, perdue. Elle finit par se rendre compte que Kalinda la regarde, avec ses grands yeux noirs. Elle retire doucement sa main et se laisse doucement tomber près de Kalinda.

Elles n'ont pas dit un seul mot depuis la veille. Kalinda essaye avec douceur, dans un souffle

« -Est ce que ça va ? »

Alicia ouvre la bouche, rien ne sort. A peine le discret fantôme d'un sanglot. Kalinda se redresse et l'attire contre elle. Elle est encore toute tremblante, ça la rend irrésistiblement vulnérable. Alicia aussi tremble. Et pleure. Kalinda pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Alicia. Juste pour le contact. C'est à peine un baiser. Un baiser de sauvetage pour quand les mots manquent. Elle fait glisser une petite main chaude dans le bas du dos d'Alicia. Mais elle la repousse et se redresse tout à fait dans le lit. Elle dit doucement, avec des sanglots dans la voix

« -Je ne peux pas… »

Il y a quelque chose qui explose dans sa tête. Kalinda se redresse aussi. Elle demande

« -Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

Alicia se tourne tout à fait vers elle. Elle aurait envie de lui dire _Tu es belle, tellement belle que ça fait mal. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie_. A la place il y a un souvenir auquel elle n'a même pas assisté mais qui la hante et qui lui faire dire

« -Je ne peux pas te laisser me faire l'amour... »

Il y a ce long silence. Froid et terrifiant. Quelque chose dont elles ont eu conscience avant, sans pouvoir en parler, s'impose et vient abîmer ce moment de grâce.

« -… Parce que…J'ai couché avec Peter ?

-…Oui… »

Elle pense que Kalinda va se lever et partir. Parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas une bonne excuse. Elle vient de faire le contraire… Mais Kalinda reste. Et elle la serre contre elle tellement fort qu'elle pense qu'elle aura la marque des doigts de Kalinda autour de ses bras.

« -Alicia ?

-…Oui ?

-Laisse-moi essayer de te le faire oublier.

-Je…

-Non, pas d'arguments. Laisse moi essayer. Ok ? »

Elle a pris son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle est déterminée et elle fait presque peur.

« -Je ne veux pas rester pour toi la femme que tu as baisée après avoir trop bu, juste pour te venger de ton mari. Je veux être quelqu'un d'autre. Ok ? »

Alicia hoche la tête. Parce qu'elle a encore ce sanglot coincé. Et parce que son égo ou quelque chose qui y ressemble l'empêche de dire merci à Kalinda. Merci de la contredire et de lui montrer quoi faire. Pour Elles. Elle articule quand même

« -Comment ? »

Kalinda soupire, parce que ça veut dire _oui, essayons_. Et elle dit

« -Je m'occupe de tout. »


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Il y a un réel _après,_ après cette nuit là. Diane et Will sont les premiers à s'en rendre compte. Non pas qu'Alicia et Kalinda soient si différentes au travail. Simplement, s'il n'y a toujours pas de grands éclats de rires ni d'effusions d'amitié, il y a quelque chose entre les deux femmes.

Pour faire simple, on pourrait appeler ça de l'espoir.

En réalité c'est beaucoup plus compliqué.

Concrètement, ça se passe de mots.

Alicia regarde vraiment Kalinda quand elles se parlent. Kalinda traîne un peu plus souvent et toujours plus longtemps autour des affaires dont Alicia a la charge. Elles partagent même une pause déjeuner dans la semaine qui suit cette nuit là. Pourtant, à aucun moment elles n'en reparlent. Ni au travail, ni en dehors. Si bien qu'Alicia se dit que Kalinda a abandonné l'idée.

Mais un soir, alors qu'elles travaillent ensemble sur une affaire, Kalinda pose son stylo sur son carnet et dit doucement

« -Est ce que tu es libre ce week-end ? »

Alicia suspend son écriture au beau milieu d'un mot, lève la tête, et demande :

« -Pour quoi faire ? »

Kalinda a un sourire amusé

« -Pour faire ce que j'ai promis d'essayer de faire avec toi. »

Sa voix a pris une tonalité sensuelle, pleine de promesse. Alicia se tortille sur sa chaise.

« -Et il faut réellement tout un week-end pour ça ? »

Le sourire de Kalinda est désormais espiègle. Elle dit tout bas en se rapprochant physiquement d'Alicia

« -Pour commencer… Mais, on fera des pauses… »

Alicia sourit à son tour tandis que de l'intérieur, ses cuisses frémissent par anticipation. Elle se racle la gorge

« -Ok, je déposerai les enfants chez leur père samedi matin. C'est bon ?

-Parfait. Je t'enverrai des instructions par sms alors. »

Kalinda a un regard appuyé qui fait jaillir un flot de chaleur dans l'épine dorsale d'Alicia. Elle se lève et lance d'une voix tout à fait maitrisée et calme :

« OK. Bonne soirée alors. A demain. »

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va. Alicia la regarde partir, médusée, amusée, et passablement excitée. Heureusement que samedi n'est que dans 2 jours…

{…}

Les journées de jeudi et de vendredi sont les plus longues de toute la vie d'Alicia. Elle ne manque pourtant pas de distractions professionnelles vu la montagne de travail qu'elle a. Mais finalement, lentement, le temps finit par ne plus pouvoir faire traîner plus le lever du jour sur ce samedi matin.

Alicia n'est pas angoissée, son niveau de stress est au dessus de l'explicable. Il y a ces démons intérieurs qui l'empêchent d'avoir tout à fait confiance. D'être juste excitée par avance. De laisser ses sentiments l'emporter plutôt que la raison ou la colère et les blessures.

La veille au soir elle a reçu un sms contenant quelques instructions. Le minimum. Du grand Kalinda. Elle sait simplement qu'elle doit la retrouver vers 12:30 dans le restaurant d'un grand hôtel du centre ville. Elle sait aussi qu'elle ne rentrera pas chez elle ce soir. Parce que quand Kalinda parlait d'un week-end entier, elle incluait bien entendu la nuit du samedi.

La veille elle a passé des heures à hésiter devant sa penderie. Evidemment pour cette partie là, elle doit se débrouiller. Elle a finalement opté pour des vêtements qu'elle porterait pour 1/ déjeuner dans un grand hôtel 2/impressionner son hôte et 3/ mettre son corps en valeur. En pratique, ça donne un pantalon de tailleur, un chemisier décolleté surmonté d'un gilet de couleur. Et des escarpins.

Elle dépose les enfants trop tôt chez leur père parce qu'elle ne tient plus en place. Du coup elle se retrouve parfaitement désœuvrée quand, à 11 :00, elle se rend compte qu'elle doit encore attendre une heure et quart pour aller retrouver Kalinda. Elle a peur de ce temps qu'elle pourrait passer à réfléchir et regretter. Elle sort son téléphone de son sac et compose le numéro de Kalinda. Elle décroche et Alicia entend son rire

«-Tu es prête ?

-Heu…oui…

-Tu vois, quand tu ne me croyais pas qu'un weekend c'était juste assez… ! »

Alicia part d'un petit rire. A la fois soulagée et gênée. Kalinda enchaîne

« - Passe me récupérer alors. »

Alicia s'exécute. Quand elle voit Kalinda sortir de son hall d'immeuble, elle se félicite de ne pas avoir opté pour ses éternels vêtements de weekend. Elle est, si c'est possible, encore plus belle que ces derniers jours… Ou bien elle a tout simplement oublié. Ou encore, c'est son regard sur elle qui a changé. Ca doit être ça car, à y regarder de plus près, elle est habillée d'une robe qu'Alicia a déjà vue, d'une veste qu'elle connaît et de bottes qui sont de toute façon _tellement Kalinda_.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel est silencieux sans être désagréable ni même tendu. Chacune savoure intérieurement le plaisir d'être avec l'autre, le plaisir d'avoir réussi cette étape là. Arrivées aux abords de l'hôtel, Alicia demande

« -Est ce qu'ils nous attendent pour si tôt ? »

Kalinda a un petit sourire en coin, elle mordille sa lèvre et répond

« -En fait…On ne fait pas que déjeuner ici. J'ai réservé une chambre pour nous. Alors on peut dire que oui, ils nous attendent. »

Il y a un tremblement d'excitation et de peur entre les jambes d'Alicia qui la fait frissonner. Elle aussi se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre

« -Ok. Allons-y alors. »

{…}

Dans l'ascenseur qui les envole jusqu'à leur étage, Alicia est de plus en plus nerveuse. Kalinda se rapproche imperceptiblement d'elle. Pas pour la toucher, juste pour la frôler. Elles se regardent, peut-être pour la première vraie fois de la journée, et Alicia dit doucement

« -Est ce que la chambre dans un grand hôtel, ce n'est pas un peu trop… cliché ?

-Hey, tu m'as dit que je pouvais essayer quelque chose, ok ? Laisse moi te surprendre, d'accord ? »

Elle glisse sa main dans celle d'Alicia qui la serre. La serre fort parce qu'elle a peur de tomber sinon. Elle aussi elle serre fort, parce que tout ce qu'elle redoute, c'est qu'Alicia laisse tomber justement.

Finalement, la chambre est juste comme il faut. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Pas de quoi la faire fuir. Elle pose son petit sac de voyage sur le sol et s'assied sur le sofa, en face du lit. Elle s'installe confortablement. Elle a envie de fermer les yeux et de juste se reposer. Longtemps. Elle sent Kalinda qui s'assied près d'elle. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle décale sa tête pour la reposer contre son épaule. Elles soupirent. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alicia demande doucement

« -Est ce que tu as un plan ? »

Elle sent Kalinda qui sourit contre son oreille.

« -J'ai essayé mais non… C'est compliqué de reconstruire… Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant… »

Alicia pose sa main sur celle de Kalinda

« -Comment on va faire ?

-On va improviser. Je suis plutôt douée pour ça. »

Elles restent encore plusieurs minutes ainsi. Suspendues à une improvisation. Mais tellement, tellement bien, là, comme ça. Elles finissent tout de même par se séparer vers 12:30 pour descendre déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Le repas est un pas de plus vers une reconstruction. C'est quelque chose qu'elles n'ont jamais fait ensemble de déjeuner dans un grand restaurant étoilé. Alicia observe avec délice Kalinda qui hésite de longues minutes sur le choix de son entrée. Elle est amusée de la voir chipoter sur le prix du vin. Elle est aussi assez émerveillée de constater que Kalinda a un réel talent pour agacer le serveur avec ses mille et unes questions sur les origines des viandes et poissons.

A part ça, elles ne discutent de rien d'important. Rien de sensible. Juste de banalités. Mais ce sont ces petits riens qui font toute la différence. Parce que ce n'est peut être rien de savoir que Kalinda préfère les chiens aux chats pour le commun des mortels, mais pour Alicia c'est une révélation, une plongée dans l'intime.

Finalement elles passent un moment délicieux, tout en harmonie. A la fin du repas, très exactement à la dernière bouchée de dessert, Kalinda prend une posture différente, et son visage de conspiratrice. Elle s'approche d'Alicia au dessus de la table et dit d'une voix d'agent secret :

« - En fait, j'ai un _genre_ de plan. »

Alicia s'approche à son tour de Kalinda. Elle est à la fois rassurée qu'au moins une d'elles deux sache où elles vont. Et en même temps cette étincelle dans le regard de Kalinda n'est pas pour la mettre à l'aise.

« -J'ai fait une liste. Une liste de choses que je n'ai jamais faites avec personne. Une liste de ce que j'ai envie de faire juste avec toi. »

La main d'Alicia qui tient son verre se met à trembler doucement. C'est à la fois ingénieux, touchant, et terriblement angoissant. Kalinda ne détache pas son regard de celui d'Alicia, elle continue

« -Avant de te la montrer, je voudrais que tu en fasses une aussi. »

Ces deux derniers jours, Alicia a imaginé mille scénarios sur le déroulement probable de ce weekend. A aucun moment elle ne s'est imaginée face à une feuille blanche en train de faire la liste des choses qu'elle a envie de faire avec Kalinda. Elle part d'un petit rire nerveux.

« -Est ce que ça te convient ?

-Et bien… Je crois que oui… Mais, Kalinda ?

-Oui ?

-Quand tu parles de faire une liste, c'est en combien de point ?

-Et bien… Disons que sur la mienne, je n'ai écrit que deux choses.

-Oh… »

Alicia réfléchit un instant. Assez rapidement, elle a un petit sourire timide, son regard s'éclaire, elle dit dans un murmure :

« -J'ai deux points à…explorer, moi aussi. »

Le regard de Kalinda se voile et un frisson parcourt son dos de bas en haut. Alicia profite de l'avoir déstabilisée pour dire, encore plus doucement :

« - Je suis finalement plutôt contente d'avoir eu une telle gueule de bois ce premier matin là… ça aurait gâché le numéro un de ma liste. »

Elle a dit _premier_ matin. Comme si ça venait annuler tous ceux qu'il y a eu avant. Ou comme si c'étaient des matins pour rien, comparés à ce premier là…

Elle glisse sa main dans celle de Kalinda qui repose sur la table. Il y a encore cette brume d'envie dans ses yeux. Elle pense que n'importe quel regard avisé sur elles deux à cet instant ne pourrait que voir tout le désir qui tourbillonne autour d'elles. Kalinda souffle, parce qu'elle n'a plus de voix

« -Viens... »

Sans lui laisser le choix ni le temps de réfléchir, elle agrippe sa main et se lève. Lorsqu'elle l'entraîne vers l'ascenseur, Alicia sent toute la frustration, toute l'envie. Toute l'étendue des possibilités qui s'offrent à elles.

{…}

Elles sont assises chacune d'un côté du lit. Elles se regardent avec intensité. Entre elles il y a deux petites feuilles de papier pliées, et une boite de la taille d'une boite à chaussures. Alicia ramasse la feuille devant elle et la tend à Kalinda. Elle l'ouvre avec un rien d'appréhension et de frisson. Il y a bien deux lignes, de l'écriture raffinée de première d'école d'Alicia. Mais Kalinda s'arrête à la première ligne parce qu'elle tient toutes ses promesses et un peu plus encore. Alicia a écrit :

_Je veux sentir la langue de Kalinda sur mon corps. Partout._

Kalinda ferme les yeux. A l'intérieur, c'est comme si tout se détendait d'un coup. A l'extérieur, c'est comme si tout son corps se tendait vers les mots d'Alicia.

Elle attrape son propre morceau de papier. Se ravise. Tend plutôt la boîte. Alicia reste plusieurs secondes sans bouger. Elle finit par en soulever le couvercle. A l'intérieur, il y a un harnais en cuir noir. Et un sex toy de forme phallique, en silicone rouge, qu'on accroche dessus. Rien que de _penser_ au nom de cet objet, elle rougit. Elle ne veut pas se l'avouer, encore moins l'avouer à Kalinda, mais pour le coup, elle est vraiment surprise. Comme si c'était trop – intime, érotique, excitant, _trop_ – de simplement regarder, elle repose le couvercle sur la boîte et lève les yeux sur Kalinda. Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment à l'aise non plus. Kalinda lui tend son papier. Il y a bien deux lignes aussi, et Alicia ne va lire que la première, aussi.

_Je veux qu'Alicia me fasse l'amour comme __**ça**_.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles sont plutôt sur la même longueur d'ondes. Aucune n'a exprimé dans sa liste, le fait d'écouter des opéras romantiques, main dans la main, pendant tout le weekend. Enfin, entre leurs premières lignes à chacune, il est tout de même implicite qu'elles pensent y passer des heures et des heures.

Alicia ferme les yeux, parce qu'elle aussi, elle est brûlante à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, tout autour. Elle murmure :

« -Bon sang Kalinda… »

Elle ne continue pas sa phrase parce qu'elle ne peut plus penser à autre chose qu'à leurs deux listes. Elle se lève, ferme les rideaux de la grande baie vitrée parce qu'un peu d'obscurité pour tout ça, c'est au moins ce qu'il faut. Ensuite elle fait le tour du lit et se plante face à Kalinda qui l'a suivie du regard.

Et là, elle fait quelque chose qu'elle a déjà fait pour d'autres, mais ça n'a plus aucune importance. Parce que là, maintenant, elle n'a envie de se déshabiller lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, que pour Kalinda. Plus par jeu que par pudeur, elle garde sa culotte. Elle a simultanément envie de l'enlever là, maintenant, de suite, et que Kalinda mette sa patience à rude épreuve en mettant tout le weekend à la lui retirer.

Elle attrape les mains de Kalinda dans les siennes et l'attire à elle. Contre son corps presque nu. La sensation de la veste en cuir contre sa peau, de ses petites mains fines et chaudes dans les siennes. Celle du poids de son corps contre le sien, c'est indescriptible. Elle la déshabille en prenant soin de tout regarder, de faire ça le plus lentement possible. Là encore ce n'est pas la première fois mais, _bon sang_, elle n'a envie de le faire qu'à elle.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux en culotte, l'une contre l'autre, et seulement à ce moment là, elles s'embrassent. Tellement longtemps qu'il devient évident qu'un weekend, ce n'est pas du tout suffisant.


	5. Chapter 5

Note 1 : _Avertissement pour scène de sexe explicite, utilisation de jouets pour adultes, langage. + Romantisme dégoulinant sur la fin de scène / fic._

Note 2 : _Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de dédier ce chapitre à ma SoulMate, Blondy. D'abord parce que j'ai écouté je t'aime, moi non plus une centaine de fois pendant la rédaction et que bon, c'est un peu une chanson culte. Sauras-tu retrouver dans le texte les quelques allusions ?_

_Ensuite parce que le gode ceinture, c'est genre, l'ultime objet cochon qui te caractérise le mieux !_

V.

Elles se regardent sans parler. Kalinda se mord la lèvre inférieure. Sourit. Mes ses deux mains dans son dos, se rapproche jusqu'à coller son corps contre celui d'Alicia, et murmure doucement avec un petit sourire :

«- Sans les mains… »

Alicia ferme les yeux, son corps est parcouru d'une douce décharge électrique. Elle inspire avec difficultés.

Puis, leurs lèvres commencent par se frôler, se redécouvrir. Ou plutôt se découvrir à nouveau. Lorsqu'elles n'ont plus de secrets les unes pour les autres, elles laissent leurs langues se toucher. A ce moment là, Kalinda commence à gémir doucement contre la bouche d'Alicia, tout le poids de son corps contre elle. A ce moment là aussi, Alicia sent qu'elle va perdre le contrôle. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle aime ce sentiment de ne se laisser guider que par la passion. Peut-être même que c'est de la folie. Et ça la fait sourire doucement contre la bouche de Kalinda.

Puis, l'inverse : Kalinda happe la lèvre inférieure d'Alicia, la tête un instant. Et la mord un peu fort. Sans prévenir, elle passe du baiser sage à quelque chose de bien plus brulant. Et Alicia sursaute, gémit, souffle un _putain _de douleur et d'excitation mêlées. Et Kalinda sourit contre la lèvre meurtrie et humide. Elle lèche doucement l'endroit où elle vient de planter ses dents. Alicia se presse contre elle, verrouille ses bras autour des reins de Kalinda, et l'attire sur le lit.

Elles tombent sur le lit au ralentit. Comme quand le temps se suspend pour avancer au rythme des premières notes d'une chanson qu'on aime. Elles sont tellement emmêlées l'une à l'autre que seule la couleur de leurs peaux les distingue.

Méthodiquement, Kalinda entreprend de faire voyager sa langue sur toute la surface du corps d'Alicia. Elle commence par le lobe d'une oreille, et trace un chemin le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, d'une épaule. Puis de l'autre. Souvent elle fait des pauses, revient un peu en arrière. Elle relève les yeux sur Alicia quelques fois. De temps en temps elle laisse échapper un gémissement de contentement et d'anticipation. Les mains croisées dans son dos, jamais elle n'utilise autre chose que sa bouche.

Les mains d'Alicia sont dans ses cheveux : C'est une chose qu'elle ne tolère, qu'elle n'aime, que parce que c'est pour et avec Alicia. Les longs doigts pâles s'accrochent aux boucles noires, les tire, un peu fort parfois, pour signifier que c'est bon. A mesure que la langue de Kalinda s'aventure sur ses seins, elle sent grandir, gronder un gémissement dans sa gorge.

De ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle entoure un téton. Elle effleure avec sa langue. Juste comme il faut pour qu'Alicia se cambre contre elle. Elle mordille aussi, pour la faire jurer. Parce que lorsqu'Alicia murmure _putain _dans un gémissement, c'est l'une des choses les plus érotiques qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre.

Après quelques minutes seulement, Alicia est excitée au delà de l'explicable. Presque du supportable en fait. Et ce sans que Kalinda ait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'intérieur de ses cuisses, l'entrée de son sexe. Elle a vaguement conscience qu'elle ne maîtrise plus rien, ni son corps tremblant, ni sa voix. Seule cette langue compte. Seule Kalinda importe.

Lorsque la bouche de Kalinda se pose sur une de ses hanches, après ce qui semble des heures de douce torture, Alicia est à ce point perdue pour la réalité qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle arrive à être cohérente lorsqu'elle dit, le souffle court :

« -Kalinda…Je t'en prie touche moi… Avec tes doigts… »

Kalinda quitte à regret la hanche pâle, et se redresse. Sans le poids de son corps contre le sien, Alicia a presque froid. Elle ouvre les yeux sur une Kalinda qui la regarde et qui lui tend une main pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle lui dit, quelque chose d'ému dans la voix :

« - Attends… »

Elle se lève du lit et va chercher la boîte posée sur le sofa. En revenant devant le lit, elle dit à Alicia de cette même intonation qu'elle-même n'a jamais entendu auparavant :

« -Lève-toi. »

Alicia a le tournis une fois debout. Elle est comme soule du corps de Kalinda. Et elle a froid. Et à y bien réfléchir, elle a tellement envie de la sentir sur sa peau, que même à quelques centimètre d'elle, Kalinda lui manque. Au point que ça fait mal.

Kalinda s'agenouille devant elle. Elle fait glisser ses doigts de chaque côté de sa culotte. Et la lui retire avec douceur. Ses doigts, comme trop longtemps privés de la peau blanche, caresse ses cuisses, ses mollets. D'une main, elle écarte doucement les jambes d'Alicia qui tremble doucement.

Kalinda ouvre la boîte, en sort la ceinture, et entreprend de l'enfiler à Alicia. Cette dernière est comme hypnotisée. Elle regarde les doigts de Kalinda qui s'est redressée pour attacher le harnais. Une fois posé, c'est beaucoup moins impressionnant, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus érotique. D'ailleurs les doigts de Kalinda tremblent sur les lacets en cuir qu'elle resserre, et sa respiration est beaucoup plus laborieuse. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, elle s'écarte d'Alicia pour la regarder. En évitant soigneusement son regard. En mordant frénétiquement sa lèvre aussi. Elle dit dans un souffle :

« -Assieds-toi »

Alicia obéit. Kalinda se remet à genoux. Avec douceur, elle écarte les jambes d'Alicia et vient glisser son corps entre. Elle attrape le jouet sexuel et le place sur le harnais. Une fois fixé, elle le caresse pendant plusieurs secondes, le regard dans le vague. Puis, elle lève enfin les yeux vers Alicia et elle l'observe. Aucune des deux n'a jamais ressenti autant d'excitation et de désir. C'est évident, à la façon qu'elles ont de trembler dans un accord parfait. Kalinda finit par dire, sans que ses yeux ne quittent ceux d'Alicia :

« -Voilà, je suis prête »

Puis, comme si le temps défilait image par image, elle bloque une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ses doigts glissent pour la première fois sur le sexe d'Alicia, prisonnier entre deux fines sangles de cuir. Elle fait un O parfait avec ses lèvres et prend le sexe dressé devant elle dans sa bouche.

La tête d'Alicia bascule en arrière et sa bouche émet un son, entre le gémissement sourd et le cri de plaisir. Kalinda glisse ses doigts à l'intérieur. Elle ferme ses yeux. Elle va et elle vient, avec sa bouche, avec sa langue, avec ses doigts. Est ce parce qu'elle a sentit la langue de Kalinda partout sur sa peau pendant des heures qu'elle a l'impression de la sentir encore ? Alors que ce que lèche Kalinda n'est ni son corps ni sa peau. Et pourtant…

Kalinda glisse un autre doigt à l'intérieur. Sa main libre est crispée contre la cuisse ouverte d'Alicia. Ses ongles s'y enfoncent. Ils laisseront sans doutes des traces pendant plusieurs jours. Le bassin d'Alicia la guide : plus fort, plus loin, et quelques minutes après, plus vite. Alicia dit dans un souffle qu'elle n'a pas :

« -Kalinda… Je vais jouir. »

Ses jambes serrent Kalinda pour l'empêcher d'arrêter, pour l'obliger à continuer des heures. Kalinda a envie de lui chuchoter _Viens, Viens… _ Elle est si tendue qu'elle est sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se met à trembler à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, partout.

« -Kalinda…Je t'en prie…_Oh Bordel_… »

Le haut de son corps retombe sur le lit, elle est secouée de spasmes. Elle murmure le prénom de Kalinda, elle sanglote des mots incompréhensibles. Kalinda se redresse, retire doucement sa bouche et ses doigts, et rampe doucement contre le corps d'Alicia. Elle l'attire contre elle. Elle ne parle pas, ne pense presque rien.

Longtemps son corps est parcouru de vaguelettes de frissons. A en croire la luminosité, ce sont plusieurs heures qui se sont écoulées depuis qu'elles sont remontées dans la chambre. Et depuis le matin même, sans doute plusieurs vies ont dû défiler…

Alicia ouvre les yeux comme après un long sommeil. Elle voit Kalinda près d'elle. Elle sent son corps sombre qui ondule contre le sien. Elle sent à l'intérieur d'elle même qu'elle a envie de ce corps. Elle regarde alternativement Kalinda. Ses lèvres brillantes, son ventre qui palpite, ses mains qui tremblent légèrement, et ses yeux. Ses yeux qui brillent, noirs, dans l'obscurité. Elle passe sa main autour du cou de Kalinda et l'attire contre sa bouche.

Elle l'embrasse tendrement. Comme si ce n'était plus l'ancienne Kalinda, lointaine, presque froide. Elle l'embrasse comme on embrasse une amoureuse. Elle l'embrasse comme si elle lui appartenait. D'ailleurs dans cette relation là, elle lui appartient. Et il n'y a pas de barrière.

Elle l'attrape par les hanches et l'attire au dessus d'elle, à califourchon sur son ventre. Elle la regarde. Elles se regardent. Dans les yeux d'Alicia il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à la quintessence du plaisir. Dans ceux de Kalinda, il y a juste Alicia qui dit tout bas :

« - Viens…Sur moi… »

Sans quitter Alicia des yeux, Kalinda retire sa culotte. Elle positionne son corps au dessus du sexe en silicone. Alicia le prend dans ses mains. Il est encore mouillé de la salive de Kalinda. La sensation est telle qu'elle a l'impression qu'il est une extension d'elle même, qu'elle peut sentir sur sa peau l'empreinte laissé par la bouche de Kalinda un peu plus tôt. Elle guide l'objet à l'entrée du sexe de Kalinda, et la pénètre doucement. A mesure qu'il glisse en elle, Le gémissement de Kalinda devient plus sourd, et elle mord sa lèvre plus fort. Alicia est hypnotisée. Elle bouge ses hanches avec douceur. Une fois et Kalinda rejette son corps en arrière. Deux fois et elle crie le prénom d'Alicia. Trois fois et le haut de son corps retombe sur Alicia et elle murmure dans un sanglot :

« -Oh… Mon Amour… »

Parce que le cerveau d'Alicia ne sait pas traiter cette information par des mots, elle pose ses mains de chaque côté du bassin de Kalinda. Pas pour la guider, juste pour sentir ses reins se cambrer, ses hanches ondoyer. Elle ne bouge pas, elle sent. Elle ressent les mouvements de Kalinda, elle a l'impression d'être en elle avec sa propre peau, son propre sexe. Elle dit tout bas

« -Redresse toi… Je veux te voir… »

Kalinda se redresse. Les ondulations de son corps qui prend du plaisir se gravent si loin dans la tête d'Alicia qu'elle en a le souffle coupé. Elle regarde avec émerveillement les tétons des deux seins ronds qui durcissent, elle observe la peau dorée qui frissonne. Elle prend une main de Kalinda la pose sur son sexe. Elle chuchote :

« -Caresse-toi. Juste pour moi… »

Les mouvements du corps de Kalinda se font plus rapides tandis qu'elle se caresse. Sa bouche s'entrouvre sur une supplique muette. Ses cuisses, contre Alicia, se crispent. Alicia dit dans un gémissement

« -Regarde moi… »

Kalinda ouvre les yeux. Ses hanches se balancent encore un instant contre le corps d'Alicia, presque avec violence. Puis elle jouit. En jurant à son tour. En gémissant son prénom. Une syllabe à la fois. Mais en les répétant à l'infini.

Elle finit par s'effondrer contre Alicia. Cette dernière la serre si fort qu'elle peut sentir palpiter l'intérieur de ses jambes et tout le reste de son corps.

Elle caresse la peau sombre et humide. Jusqu'à ce que Kalinda reprenne une respiration régulière. Elle n'a ni vraiment la force, ni vraiment envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Kalinda est omnisciente. Le reste, la vie, peut attendre.

Elles s'endorment étroitement enlacées. Alicia n'est même pas débarrassée de son harnais mais qu'importe. Kalinda retire le sex toy d'une main tremblante de sommeil. Juste pour qu'elles soient tout à fait l'une contre l'autre. Elles s'endorment. Elles ne se réveilleront que le dimanche tard dans la matinée, dans une chambre baignée de sommeil et d'amour.

Pendant qu'elle dorme, un rayon de lune vient éclairer les deux listes qui reposent sur la moquette au pied du lit. Sur la deuxième ligne de chacun des morceaux de papier, est écrit exactement la même chose, au mot près :

_Etre heureuse_


End file.
